A is for Alphabet
by Mymomomo
Summary: A is for alphabet, adventure, amusement and amour. IchiHitsu prompt based drabbles.
1. A - E

**Because I need more practice and tend to get swept up in longer stories. The solution? Writing drabbles!'**

* * *

'**A' is for Alphabet **

"They're twenty letters in the alphabet, right?" Ichigo asked, hiding a smile.

Toushiro looked at him like he was the dumbest person in the world; head tiled and squinting. "Didn't you go to pre-school? It's twenty-six."

"Oh, I forgot; u, r, a, q, t."

Toushiro winced slightly before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "And you're a moron. That's still only twenty-five, though."

"You'll get the'd' later."

Toushiro got up and left.

"Wait, Shiro!" Ichigo called after him, trying not to laugh.

"We're breaking up." Toushiro called back.

"Toushiro! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it!"

'**B' is for Banana **

You should never make eye contact with someone else while eating a banana – ever. Especially if that someone is your boyfriend who blushes like a virgin at even the slightest mention of sex, and is in the middle of a meeting with two other captains.

Toushiro had stopped talking mid-sentence and his cheeks took on an adorable, rosy hue.

"Are you alright, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He coughed and struggled to regain his train of thought, sending Ichigo a death glare and still managing to blush even deeper.

Ichigo grinned and wondered how red he could make Toushiro turn before he finished the fruit.

'**C' is for Corndog **

Toushiro took his revenge with a corn dog. Ichigo had his first public nosebleed.

'**D' is for Dolphin**

"I can't believe that you've never been to _Sea World_," Ichigo exclaimed.

"I haven't spent much time in the living world before."

"That's it; we're going on a vacation."

"Ichigo, I don't have time."

"You'll love it; trust me."

Toushiro sighed, "I'll clear out my schedule."

He did end up loving it and made Ichigo sit in the very front row at each show they went to. They were both soaked by the end of the day and Ichigo was almost regretting suggesting this particular vacation. But, when one of the Dolphin trainers had asked Toushiro if he would like to meet one of the animals their dripping wet shirts and soggy sneakers were worth it.

The dolphins seemed to like Toushiro, Ichigo thought as he watched his boyfriend gently stroke its grey nose. Well, they were both creatures of the sea, after all. Toushiro – with Hyourinmaru – could match the grace which the dolphins twisted and turned through the water and seemed to fly when they jumped into the air. The trainers had Toushiro feed them a few pieces of chopped up fish and before Ichigo could even blink the white-haired boy was in a wetsuit and being pushed around the pool by two of the grey sea creatures.

"I've never seen them take to a new person what well before," one of the trainers said as she slid up next to Ichigo.

He grinned as he watched the dolphins circle Toushiro playfully. "He has a way with animals, and has an affinity for water; I'm not even surprised."

The trainer chuckled, but then the radio at her hip crackled to life and her eyes grew wide. Ichigo was confused for a second, but then he followed her gaze as one of the dolphins grabbed Toushiro and dragged him under the water. At all happened in a matter of seconds, but to Ichigo each one stretched out for an eternity. The trainer beside him was shouting into her radio and Ichigo leapt forward to clutch at the edges of the pool. Then, as if on cue, the dolphins resurfaced, leaping high into the air and twisting their bodies into perfectly coordinated spirals. Toushiro was with them, his arms spread out wide as he was thrust into the air. Ichigo caught the look of pure bliss and excitement on his face before he too managed a front flip and dived back into the water like a dolphin himself.

When he broke the surface of the water again all the trainers were staring at him in complete astonishment. He swam back to the edge of the pool, not even trying to hide the large smile plastered on his face.

"That was..." the trainer next to Ichigo shook her head in disbelief. "That trick takes at least three months to learn. Do you know if he's looking for a job?"

'**E' is for Eggs**

Ichigo favoured omelettes over every breakfast food. Chive and ham omelettes sprinkled with cheese and pepper flakes to be precise. He never got up early enough to make them, however, so he always ended up dashing to work with a piece of toast crammed between his teeth.

Toushiro liked his eggs easy-over with a pinch of salt, black pepper, and a giant cup of green tea. But, he would rather forgo his breakfast in favour of reaching the office early, so would just have the tea.

Their morning habits left much to be desired, so when Rangiku appeared, out of the blue, early one morning and forced them both to eat a proper breakfast they decided that they should include cooking eggs as part of their daily routine. Ichigo learnt that Toushiro made the best chive and ham omelettes on the face of the earth and Toushiro learnt that Ichigo was an expert at making tea.

* * *

**I'm going to try to do five letters per chapter. **

**Basically this is what happens when you ask a someone to come up with a word for each letter of the alphabet and not tell them what it's for. **

**As always drop a review if you're so inclined. **

**-Mymomomo**


	2. F - J

'**F' is for Find**

"Hey, Shiro, look what I found," Ichigo called out. He was halfway buried in a supply closet in the Tenth's administrative office.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" Toushiro hummed from his desk.

Ichigo extracted himself from the pile of dusty boxes, office supplies, and odd knick-knacks. "Come on, we're dating; call me Ichigo."

Toushiro blushed slightly at the word 'dating' and refused to make eye contact with the redhead. Ichigo grinned and got up. He went to stand behind Toushiro's chair and hugged him tightly from behind.

"You're so cute," Ichigo mumbled into his thick, white hair.

Toushiro grumbled, "I'm not cute and let go of me; you're dusty."

Ichigo chuckled but let go of him before he got annoyed for real.

"Anyway, how come you never told me you were a model?" Ichigo asked, perching himself on the edge of the desk.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo slammed a manila envelope on the desk. With a slight scowl, Toushiro opened it and gingerly took the contents out. His eyes widened almost comically and he clenched his jaw. In the envelope there were over thirty pictures of the small captain. Some of them showed him working, others walking along the Tenth's corridors, eating, reading, and a few pictured him napping. But, the one that Ichigo had especially placed on the top of the pile featured him training. It had been taken mid swing and, most likely, midsession because Toushiro had taken off the top half of his uniform and sweat was glistening along his subtle muscles. Who would have guessed that that was what Toushiro was hiding under his loose _kosode_?

"Matsumoto..." Toushiro growled, "I told her not to do this again."

"Again?" Ichigo asked, running his fingers along the training picture.

Tosuhiro sighed and slumped into his chair. "The _Shinigami_ Women's Association likes to sell magazines, and unfortunately I was featured in one of them."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose. "There's a magazine with pictures of you? Can I buy it?"

Toushiro shot him an un-amused look.

"Sorry. I don't need a magazine when I have the real thing."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "You couldn't buy it anyway; it sold out, or so I was told."

Ichigo tilted his head. "Really? I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't like the idea of so many people ogling at candid photos of you."

"Thank the gods; someone finally understands."

"So, I think I should confiscate these..."

"Kurosaki," Toushiro growled.

"And I'll assure you that I'll be the only person to ever see them again."

Toushiro shook his head, but the blush on his cheeks had come back full force.

'**G' is for Giant**

Ichigo, at seventeen years of age, was 5' 11". He was determined to make it to six feet before he stopped growing. With the exception of Uryu, he was the shortest of his close friends. Renji was 6' 2", Ikkaku was 6' 0", and Chad was basically a giant. So, the redhead vowed to grow the extra inch. However, when he and Toushiro started dated he began to think that he was too tall.

Toushiro was 4' 4", making Ichigo almost a foot and a half taller than him. It meant that Ichigo had to bend down to do simple things like hug or kiss him. Toushiro was sensitive about his height even though Ichigo was not bothered by it in the slightest. He actually found it endearing that he had to bend low to deliver kisses, or had to get books off the higher shelves for him, and that Toushiro had to crane his neck to look at his face.

He had once told Toushiro about his goal to be six feet. The _shinigami_ captain had just sent him a withering glance and mumbled something about 'fucking giants'.

'**H' is for High**

Toushiro liked high places – rooftops, trees, telephone posts. He said it was because being high up gave him new perspective and helped him to clear his head. Ichigo thought that it was because he could easily hide from everyone else when he was so high up, and it also compensated for his physical height, but he didn't voice that.

So one Saturday evening Ichigo took Toushiro to the amusement park and brought him on the Ferris wheel. He knew that it was nothing compared to flying with Hyourinmaru, but when they shared a kiss at the top he knew that it had been a good idea.

'**I' is for Invented**

"Look what I invented!" Ichigo exclaimed, rushing into the living room with a very messy, but delicious looking, bowl of pasta.

"Getting a recipe off of _Pinterest_ doesn't count as inventing, dumbass."

'**J' is for Jolt**

Their almost first kiss had been a nightmare. Ichigo had thought it would be a good idea to kiss Toushiro good morning when he arrived at the _Seireitei_ one time. Toushiro had gotten flustered. Ichigo had bent down and placed a hand on Toushiro's cheek. The small captain had jolted backwards in panic, slipped, and ended up banging the back of his head on the edge of his desk.

The second first kiss – because the first time they hadn't actually kissed – Ichigo warned him before swooping across the desk in an attempt to capture his lips while he worked. Toushiro pushed back his chair with a jolt and a loud screech, saying Ichigo had killed the mood by announcing it. Ichigo had lost his balance and tumbled over the desk. Ichigo didn't believe he had killed the mood; there hadn't been a mood to start with, Toushiro had just been nervous.

The third time – because the second attempt failed – Ichigo was determined for them to have their first kiss. So, after he calmed Toushiro down with a cup of green tea he slowly inched their faces together. They were both sitting on the couch so neither of them could fall over, but Ichigo moved his hand too fast and knocked over the cup of tea. Toushiro made him clean it up.

They had many more almost first kisses after that. However, it was Toushiro who, one evening when they were getting ready to leave the office, called Ichigo over. His cheeks were tinged with pink and he refused to look away from his desk. Ichigo was about to ask what was wrong when Toushiro suddenly stood up on the chair, swallowed thickly, and forced their lips together. They both started at the contact, but Ichigo pulled Toushiro tightly against his body and deepened the kiss, and for once Toushiro didn't panic or try to push him away.

* * *

**Admittedly I'm having a bit too much fun with these. Who knew writing such short things could be so amusing. **

**If you liked it; review it, please. **

**-Mymomomo**


	3. K - O

'**K' is for Kangaroo**

"Hush, Ichigo," Toushiro snapped, his eyes trained on the television.

Ichigo regretted introducing him to the National Geographic channel because now, instead of spending Friday nights doing what normal couples did, they watched whatever documentary was showing. This night featured Kangaroos.

Ichigo had learnt more than he ever wanted to about kangaroos. It wasn't that he was completely disinterested; he thought that the animals were cute, but he would have much preferred to do something more exciting; like an actual date.

"You know, the zoo had real kangaroos," he muttered.

Toushiro turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded. "I could take you there next week, if you want."

Toushiro's eyes lit up. It was no secret to Ichigo how much the small captain liked animals.

"It's a date then."

'**L' is for Lime.**

Toushiro cleared his throat with a harsh cough that sounded like he was trying to dislodge his lungs from his chest.

"Woah, Shiro, you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Toushiro rubbed his neck with a look of discomfort on his face. "Throat hurts," was all he said.

Ichigo did admit that he sounded hoarse. "Shouting at Rangiku too much?"

Toushiro sighed, "Drill practice when overtime, and it started to rain."

"Then, that probably isn't just a sore throat."

" I'm fine."

"You're not fooling me; you're wincing every time you open your mouth. Here, I'll get you something to help. Lime and honey should do the trick."

Toushiro scrunched his nose.

"Or do you want medicine? I can get from either my dad or Unohana."

"Lime and honey is fine."

'**M' is for Moose**

Ichigo couldn't resist buying a moose hoodie for Toushiro when they were at the zoo. It was brown, fluffy, and had antlers sewn onto the hood. Getting him to wear it would be a different story, however. (Kurosaki, put that down. I can't believe you actually bought it. You must be out of your mind if you think I'll ever put that on. Give it to Karin or Yuzu for all I care.)

'**N' is for Night**

Their date had gone surprisingly well, despite the trail of bad events which led up to it. And compared to the other calamities they had suffered through a few times prior. Toushiro was happy which made Ichigo happy, even more so when as soon as they got home Toushiro led him to the bedroom with a smirk on his face.

'**O' is for Octopus**

"I wish I had more hands," Ichigo grumbled as he tried to sift flour into a bowl with one hand while attempting to keep a flimsy cook book from closing with the other. He succeeded in getting flour everywhere but the bowl. "Just one more hand would be perfect."

"It would look weird," Toushiro said, eyeing the mess his boyfriend was making. "Three arms? You'd be like a human octopus."

"I bet octopi make great chefs."


	4. P and Q

'**P' is for Pound**

"Get off of me, you oaf; I can't breathe."

Ichigo groaned and tiredly rolled onto his side.

"You're going to crush me one of these days."

"We could always try a new position."

'**Q' is for Quilt**

Ichigo fell asleep one night in the Tenth division office while Toushiro was doing his work. Lately he had been spending a lot of his time in the Tenth's office. He had found himself attracted to the small captain and wanted to spend time with him to see where things would lead him. He was glad that Toushiro didn't mind his presence or constant chatting and even humoured him from time to time.

The redhead woke up the next morning with a heavy quilt thrown over his shoulders. He grinned, Toushiro could act as cold as he wanted, but deep down he knew that the small captain cared. However, Toushiro was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at his usual place at his desk – though, there were signs that he had been hard at work. It was still pretty early, Ichigo noted, and his still sluggish mind did not see any problems so he drifted back to sleep.

"Hey, wake up."

Someone was poking Ichigo's shoulder. He groaned and slowly sat up. His neck felt weird from spending the night on a couch, so he rolled his neck and shoulders in an attempt to work the kinks out.

"Here, drink."

A cup of steaming, sweet smelling liquid was shoved under his nose. The warm water vapour felt nice against his face. He stifled a yawn and opened his bleary eyes. Toushiro stood in front of him holding a mug to Ichigo's face. He stared impatiently as Ichigo woke up his reluctant body.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked taking the cup and sniffing the contents.

"Hot chocolate. I heard you liked the stuff." Toushiro said and averted his eyes.

Ichigo had to struggle to hide the wide grin that nearly split his face in half. "Wow, thanks, Toushiro."

He moved to his desk. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, and don't mention it."

* * *

**Only two this time because 'R' turned into a straight-out novel.**

**-Mymomomo**


	5. R (part 1)

'**R' is for Russian**

_Intro to Russian: room 305._

Toushrio stared at his schedule just to make sure he had the right room. It was almost empty save for two students making out in the back of the room, a kid that looked like he would rather be anywhere in the world but there, and two others napping with their heads on their desks. The lights were even off. Toushiro sighed heavily; he knew that he was the one at fault for choosing such an obscure class. He was surprised that the school even offered it. He shook his head and clutched the thick textbook to his chest and chose a seat near the front of the class, as far away from the couple making out as he could. Wasn't the teacher going to say anything about it? He glanced to the desk at the front of the room; of course, it was empty.

So, he pulled out a notebook and decided that it would be a good of a time as any to start his biology homework. He was in the middle of describing the process of binary fission when a voice disturbed him.

"Is this seat taken?"

He didn't even bother to look up. "There are only six people in the class; do the math."

"Okay then, I'll rephrase; do you mind if I sit here?"

"Do as you please." He went back to his biology.

"So, Intro to Russian, huh? What made you want to take this class?"

"To get my parents off my back."

"You're parents made you take _Russian_?"

"They like me to challenge myself."

There was a pause. "Is that AP Biology?"

Toushiro sighed and closed his book with a thump. He wasn't going to get much done with this chatter-box beside him. He finally looked at the person next to him and was instantly lost in a pair of large, deep brown eyes. He swallowed and quickly collected himself.

"Why are you here?" he asked curtly.

Brown-eyes grinned sheepishly. "I'm a bit of a language geek."

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "But Russian?"

He shrugged. "It's interesting."

"You're one of those hipsters aren't you?" Toushiro sniffed, looking at his outfit. He was wearing impossibly tight, purple jeans; a deep cut v-neck, and a denim vest. His hair was too orange to be natural, as well.

Brown-eyes laughed, a deep throaty laugh that almost had Toushiro smiling. "God, no," he chuckled, "Those pretentious assholes are the worst. "

Toushiro nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I don't like putting labels on people's styles."

Tosuhiro perked up in interest. He couldn't count how many times people had called him 'goth' or 'emo' because of his dark wardrobe and band tees. Granted, spiking his white hair didn't do much to help his case. But, if the bastards even bothered to open a book they would have known that his hair was white because of his albinism and not because he bleached it.

He found himself talking easily with Brown-eyes until he noticed that it was twenty minutes into class time and the teacher hadn't showed.

"Maybe he forgot," Brown-eyes suggested.

"I doubt it; if this school is strict about anything it's class and attendance."

"We get a blow-off class then. As much as I would have liked to learn Russian this is cool too."

The teacher didn't show and when the bell rang Toushiro was almost sad to see Brown-eyes go. He regretted not getting his name, at least.

...

On his walk home Toushiro caught himself thinking of Brown-eyes; the way he smirked instead of smiling and how his bangs were long enough that he had to keep on brushing them out of his eyes. He smirked slightly before realising and shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, he was not ready for a new relationship – not so soon after Sojiro Kusaka. How was he to know if Brown-eyes was anything like his ex or not? He didn't even know if he was gay. But, judging by those purple pants...

Speaking of exes, he felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket. He clenched his jaw; only a very select few people had his phone number, and he regretted ever giving it to his ex. He knew it was Sojiro even before he fished his phone out of his pocket and glared at the screen. Sojiro had made it a habit to send very annoying, and often rude, texts ever since they broke up.

_-How was ur first day back, slut?-_

Toushiro chewed the inside of his cheek and felt his stomach churn in slight discomfort. What would it take to get the bastard off his back? Yes, it had been a very messy breakup, but he thought that Sojiro would be the least bit mature about it. He put his phone back into his pocket and ignored it as it continued to vibrate.

His cousin Rangiku was waiting for him in his bedroom when he got home. As a college student, her class schedule was arbitrary and she often spent her time lounging around his house, since it was closer to the college than her own.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled upon entering his room.

"Ouch, save the fangs. Rough day, I take it?" she grinned and patted the bed nest to her.

He dumped his bag on the floor and chucked his phone at her before going over to his desk chair. "Wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for this asshole."

"Sojiro?"

"Who else?"

She flipped through the messages. "You really should get a restraining order."

"And get my parents involved? No thanks."

"They're not that bad, I mean a little cold, but you're their son after all."

He glared at her, "Are we talking about the same people? They don't care about me."

"That's a bit harsh..."

"That night Sojiro and I had a fight you know what they said to me? I shouldn't be so rough in PE. _PE_! It was freaking summer! As long as my grades are fine they don't give a shit. They're only civil to you to keep up appearances."

Rangiku sighed, "If he does anything funny I'll sic Gin on him again."

Toushiro snorted, "Thanks, Rangiku."

"Just call me Momma-bear."

...

Toushiro didn't see Brown-eyes again until their next Russian class two days later. They took the same two seats near the front of the room.

"Do you think the teacher will show up this time?" Brown-eyes asked as they sat down.

Toushiro shrugged. "Who knows?"

He grinned. "I could get used to this arrangement."

"It is nice to have a break once in a while."

"I'll bet; you're taking all AP classes, right?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "Stalker much?"

"I asked around."

"Did I interest you that much?"

"You don't seem like one of the idiots this school is full off. Plus, I didn't even get your name the other day. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Ask me like any normal person would have. So, you're new here?"

"Yup, freshman."

He nodded. "Do I have to play detective or are you gonna tell me your name?"

He grinned. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

...

The longer Toushiro talked to Ichigo the easier it became. It turned out that they had a lot in common, such as a lover to classical literature and were secret comic book junkies. Toushiro began to look forward to Russian class since it seemed to be the only time they could talk. He had seen Ichigo in the cafeteria a few times but he was always with his friends and Toushiro didn't want to disturb. He also tried not to be in the cafeteria a lot.

...

"Hey, a couple of my friends are coming over to my place for a movie night this Friday. You wanna come?" Ichigo asked him.

Toushiro blinked. No one ever asked him to hang out. Even though he had known Ichigo for over a month now they hadn't done anything outside of class.

"Um..."

"Come on; we're watching the _Iron Man_ series. It'll be fun."

He felt himself grin, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Ichigo beamed like he had just been told that he had won the lottery. "Great! What's your number? I'll text you the details."

...

Toushiro rang the doorbell to Ichigo's house and waited nervously for a few minutes. It looked like a nice house; it was a little smaller than his own but somehow looked warmer than his ever had. A young girl with light brown hair and similar eyes to Ichigo opened the door.

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded and she stepped aside to let him in. "Ichigo your friend is here!" she called over her shoulder.

Toushiro clutched his bag tightly and stumbled inside just as Ichigo appeared. He smiled warmly when he saw Toushiro.

"Hey glad you could make it," he said.

"Are you serious?" Toushiro rolled his eyes, "I texted you right before I came."

He chuckled. "Right everyone's in the living room, come on I'll introduce you."

He led Toushiro to the living room with a hand placed on his shoulder. Toushiro was overly conscious of the heat his hand gave off and noticed how big it was. It almost completely covered his shoulder blade. He tired to focus on everything, anything, other than the fact that Ichigo was touching him. The house was just as nice inside as it was outside. There was a warm colour-scheme and various possessions were scattered around. It wasn't messy and even though Toushiro liked his surroundings to be neat and organised, he preferred this clutter than the cold emptiness of his own home. He briefly glanced at the family pictures hung up on the walls and avoided a few shoes and other belongs scattered along the floor.

The living room was no different to the rest of the house, but five people were scattered about the carpeted floor and couch.

"This is Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad." Ichigo pointed to each of his friends in turn. "Guys this is Toushiro, from my Russian class."

Renji turned to Ichigo with a scowl. "I can't get over that you get to take a blow-off class. It isn't fair."

"How did that even happen?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Probably a system error or the teacher is a lame asshole," Toushiro suggested.

They laughed and like that he was welcomed whole heartedly into the circle. Ichigo's friends were an odd bunch, but he decided that he liked them. Rukia's commentaries on the movies were hilarious. Orihime was sweet, naive, and quirky in an almost endearing way. Chad was really quiet, but his silence seemed to complement the other's wildness. Renji, Uryu and Ichigo butted heads a lot, but their petty arguments were all in good humour and very amusing to watch.

Toushiro ended up sitting on Ichigo's lap; Rukia had suggested it – more like forced him to, since the couch was full and she had claimed the floor by their feet for her collection of stuffed rabbits. He was glad that the lights were off so no one could see him blush, especially when Ichigo snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest.

...

Toushiro got a text from Ichigo the next morning.

_-Had fun last night. We should do it again ;) – _

Toushiro's stomach fluttered. Was that a winky face? Did he really send a winky face? His hands shook as he replied.

_-Sure, that'd be great –_

_-Or maybe we could do something with just the two of us?-_

Toushiro did a double take. Was he...

_-Are you asking me out... over a text message?-_

_-Mmmm ur right I'll ask you in class-_

Toushiro smiled widely for the first time in months.

...

Toushiro forgot that they didn't have class together until Tuesday. So, his high spirits were somewhat flattened when he realised that he wouldn't see Ichigo until then. However, when he was in the lunch line he felt someone come up behind him and poke him in the sides. He jumped slightly and glanced over his shoulder. Ichigo was grinning down at him.

"What do you want?" he muttered, trying to play off the giddy feeling he had gotten from seeing the redhead.

"Come sit with us, we're at the table near the vending machines."

Toushiro blinked. He hadn't been invited to sit with anyone since middle school. He almost refused, but upon seeing Ichigo's imploring eyes he nodded and followed him to the table.

As soon as he sat down his phone vibrated. Not thinking, he pulled it out and read the new message.

_-Hanging out with freshmen now? Let's see how long THAT lasts-_

"Everything alright?" Ichigo asked upon seeing the dark expression overtake his face.

"Yeah, probably a wrong number," he answered.

"I hate those," Rukia snarled from across the table. "There's always so random and annoying."

"You could have fun with them, though," Renji grinned, "Just reply and play along."

"But that'd be really mean," Orihime said as she poured ketchup on her tuna sandwich. Toushiro eyed the weird combination.

"Who cares; it's fun," Renji countered.

Ichigo shook his head at his friends banter and shot Toushiro and apologetic look. He answered it with a small smile, but his phone vibrated again and he ground his teeth as he read the new message.

_-Ur fucking the redhead, right? Omg you couldn't do better than HIM?-_

Toushiro clenched his jaw.

_-How long is it gonna take before you come crawling back to me?-_

"You think if he glares any harder the phone will burst out in flames?" Rukia asked.

The table erupted in laughter; even Toushiro cracked a smile despite himself.

...

"So as promised; will you go out with me?" Ichigo asked as they entered room 305.

"Like on a date?" Toushiro's brain had stopped working and he cursed his unintelligent response.

"No a business meeting."

Toushiro snorted. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, we could have dinner then catch a movie or something."

"Sounds good."

"Friday at around six then?"

"Sure."

...

They went to a small pizzeria near to the movie cinema. Once Rangiku had got wind that Toushiro was going on a date she had insisted on dressing him. She had been more eager than him to move on from Sojiro and had offered to drive him. So, naturally, he told her that if he even saw her around the cinema or the pizzeria he would lock her out of his house for a month. She still picked out his clothes, though.

Toushiro could not understand why he was so nervous; he had only spoken to Ichigo a thousand times before. Yet, their conversation that night was stilted and awkward.

"So, how are your other classes?" He could have kicked himself for asking such a stupid question.

"They're okay, except for English Lit. I'm not really into the book they're making us read." Ichigo answered while picking an olive off a slice a pizza. Toushiro winced; he looked bored.

"You're doing Tom Sawyer, right?" This had to be the worst conversation they had ever had. He should have just stopped talking but his mouth was on auto pilot. "I wasn't a huge fan either. It was really long winded and the boy was a nut-job."

"I know right," Ichigo grinned and put down the pizza slice. Toushiro let out a relieved breath, somehow that had been a good thing to say.

They went on about how the school should update its curriculum and that moved into recommending their favourite books to one another and, before they knew it, it was almost time for the movie.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Toushiro's shoulders in the cinema. He seemed nervous, however, and Toushiro thought that his heart was going to fail from how fast it was beating. They kept on sneaking glances at each other during the movie and had caught the other's gaze a few times before they both blushed deeply and looked away. Toushiro berated himself for acting like a child; this wasn't his first boyfriend, he had been through this process before, but there was something about Ichigo's warm eyes that made his stomach do flip-flops. He didn't remember feeling this way around Sojiro.

It was especially adorable when he noticed how nervous Ichigo was when he leaned down to kiss him goodnight. Toushiro had to tiptoe and Ichigo bent down quite a bit, but the kiss was sweet and gentle if not a bit tentative. He still felt Ichigo's lips on his hours later.

His mood came crashing down, however, when he received a text message from Sojiro as he was getting ready for bed.

_-Movie date? How boring- _

His eyes widened. How the hell did he know? He made sure to keep his distance when they broke up. He avoided him at all costs around school, even going so far as to pick classes he knew he wouldn't be taking. He had only seen him the hallway a few times and had immediately turned around and gotten to his class by some other means.

He had told himself that he wouldn't respond to Sojiro's taunts, but lately his ex had been increasingly annoying.

_-What the hell. Are you stalking me, asshole?-_

He could just imagine the sick grin that surely covered Sojiro's face and his stomach began to bubble uncomfortably.

_-Just keeping tabs on what belongs to me-_

_-I do not belong to you-_

_-Really, the past year said differently-_

_-Shut the hell up. I told you already we're over-_

_-So why are you still talking to me?- _

Toushiro drew in a sharp breath and threw his phone across the room. He ignored it as it continued to vibrate. All Sojiro had now were his words, he told himself; he could not hurt him through a phone. He wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to ignore the buzzing noise. So much for having a good time with Ichigo that night.

...

"Hey, everything alright?" Ichigo was leaning against a locker next to Toushiro's own. He was surprised that he had found him so early in the morning. "You weren't answering my texts."

Toushiro hiked his bag higher up on his shoulders. "Yeah, everything's fine. My phone was acting funny so I turned it off for a bit. What did you text me?"

"Said I had a good time on our date." He blushed slightly and lowered his voice to ask the rest, "and would it be okay if I called you my boyfriend?"

Toushiro stopped walking.

"I mean if you don't wanna that's totally cool too-"

"It's fine," Toushiro felt himself blush.

Ichigo smiled wildly, and in a sudden fit of courage he grabbed Toushiro's hand. "Good 'cause I already told the others."

"You what?"

"Well, they already knew I liked you and they begged me to tell them how the date went."

Toushiro shook his head just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah."

Ichigo paused for a short while before he leaned down to peck Toushiro on the lips then scampered off without another word. Toushiro hid a small smile behind a hand and ignored the disgusted or surprised looks from the students who had seen Ichigo kiss him. It was high school; people were going to talk. He was about to head to his class, lest he be late, when someone roughly grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around ready to mouth-off the person who had touched him but his words died in his throat when he saw who it was. Sojiro leered down at him and he instinctively backed up, bumping into the lockers.

"Haven't seen you around in a while, Shiro." He smirked.

The hallways emptied fast and within minutes it was just him and Sojiro. Toushiro's heart thudded heavily in his chest.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Congratulations on your new boy-toy."

He narrowed his eyes.

"It's probably not going to last long-"

Toushiro rolled his eyes and pushed past the taller boy. "Shut up, asshole."

He was suddenly shoved hard against the lockers and Sojiro pinned him against the cool metal. Toushiro tried not to appear frightened but his quickened breath betrayed him. He clenched his jaw and glared at his ex.

Sojiro's violet eyes flashed dangerously. "I wonder how long it will take before the redhead finds out what a messed up person you are."

"If I'm messed up it's because of you."

"That's a laugh; you had daddy issues way before I even met you. But it's just a matter of time before he throws you aside and you'll have no choice but to come crawling back to me."

"As if; I will never come back to you. Now let me go; I'm late for class."

Sojiro let him walk past, but called after him before he got too far.

"It's only a matter of time before he'll realise that you're not worth the trouble. Everyone else does."

* * *

**Like I said, novel. Even had to split it into two parts. **

**And here we had a highschool romance written by someone who hated every moment of highschool.**

**Drop off a review please.**

**-Mymomomo**


	6. R (part 2)

**'R' is for Russian (Part 2)**

Things had been going very well with Ichigo. Much better than they had ever when with Sojiro – Toushiro wished more than anything that he could stop comparing the two. Ichigo was nothing like his ex. That afternoon they were in Ichigo's room, supposedly doing homework, but making out instead. Toushiro was on Ichigo's lap his fingers threaded through orange hair. Ichigo's hands were set lightly on Toushiro's hips and his thumbs rubbed slow circles across his lower abdomen.

They spent most of their time together in Ichigo's room. His father, Isshin, was an eccentric man who welcomed Toushiro with open arms and called him 'son' the moment they met. Usually, it would take time for Toushiro to feel like he belonged anywhere, but this was not the case with the Kurosaki family. He found that he liked going over to Ichigo's house and ending up spending more time there than his own home. His parents didn't even notice, of course.

Toushiro nibbled on Ichigo's bottom lip and pulled back slightly. Ichigo was breathless and rested his head on Toushiro's chest while the smaller boy braced himself on Ichigo's thigh with one hand and ran his fingers through the orange strands with the other.

"I like you, like really _like _you," Ichigo muttered.

Toushiro smiled. "Here we go again. You say that every time you see me."

"'Cause I do."

"I know." Toushiro placed a hand under Ichigo's jaw and gently raised his head then kissed him again. Ichigo moaned softly and gripped Toushiro's hips harder, pressing him firmly into his lap. He hissed and Toushiro grinned when he realised how hard the redhead was. He ground his hips against Ichigo's crotch, causing him to groan softly.

"Stop it, you tease," he muttered.

"No."

"Shiro-"

Toushiro reeled back, almost falling off of Ichigo's lap. He stared at Ichigo with wide eyes and realised that his stomach felt a little bit heavier.

"Don't call me that."

Ichigo froze with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry. You don't like it?"

Toushiro shook his head. "My ex used to call me that."

Ichigo chewed the inside of his cheek. "Shit, I didn't know, sorry."

Toushiro sighed and scooted off of Ichigo's lap. "Not your fault," he said, "I think I should be going home anyway." Damn that bastard, Sojiro, even now he was still running his life.

"Wait, spend the night," Ichigo said, grabbing Toushiro's hand.

"It's a school night."

"So?"

"I don't have clothes or anything-"

"You can borrow some of mine. Plus, Karin has a bunch of guy clothes and I'm sure she'd let you borrow something. Stay over, please?" He managed to pull off a very good puppy-dog face. His large, brown eyes sealed the deal.

Toushiro sighed, "Fine."

They had already eaten dinner and Ichigo had to bodily shove his father of out the room after he had asked him if Toushiro could spend the night. He slipped a couple condoms under the door after he left and Ichigo and Toushiro had both blushed and refused to meet each other's eyes for almost ten minutes.

"Can I take a shower?" Toushiro asked, hoping to escape the awkwardness.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get you a towel."

Ichigo led him to the bathroom and provided him with a towel, a toothbrush, one of his old shirts, and a pair of boxers to sleep in. After spending a good five minutes figuring out how the shower worked, he stepped under the warm stream of water. He almost couldn't believe that he was going to spend the night at his boyfriend's house. He almost felt giddy with excitement. The past few months with Ichigo were straight out of a romance novel – he wasn't afraid to admit.

He might have spent a little longer than usual in the bathroom. There were so many bottles which he could only assume belong to Ichigo's sisters. He didn't know what to start with; sometimes being an only child had its perks. When he re-entered Ichigo's room he found the redhead holding his phone with eyes that almost spelt murder. Toushiro's eyes widened and he knew that Sojiro had sent him a text and Ichigo had seen it.

"Why do you have my phone?" he asked softly.

A guilty expression instantly took over Ichigo's face. "I realised that you hadn't called your parents to ask if it was okay for you to stay here, so I was going to call them for you. But then I realised that I didn't know your home number, so I checked your phone. Are you mad?"

Toushiro shook his head; Ichigo could be so sweet. "No."

"Good, 'cause I am." He clenched his jaw and held up the phone. "Who the hell is this?"

Toushiro swore; this was not going to go well. "That's my ex, Sojiro."

"Why the hell is he texting you this rubbish?"

Toushiro tilted his head. Of course Ichigo would focus on what the texts said rather than the fact that his ex was still talking to him. "It was a bad breakup."

"That's no excuse for him to be saying this shit! How long had he been texting you?"

"... Since we broke up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's no big deal-"

"No big deal?" He stood up and took a step towards Toushiro, who instinctively stepped back and brought his arms up to cover his face. "What are you... did you think I was going to hit you? What the hell has this maniac done?"

Toushiro swallowed and brought his hands to his sides. "Sojiro was a bad decision, okay."

"But why did you think I was going to hit you? Did he ever-"

"Yes."

Ichigo's eyes bulged. "Why didn't you tell me? Toushiro, this is serious."

Toushiro hung his head; Rangiku had told him the same thing. "Look, I didn't want you to know the mistakes I've made, okay. You were prefect, everything about you is perfect, and I didn't want my messed up past to ruin it. Yeah, I have a crazy ex; that goes well with most people."

"Toushiro..." Ichigo sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around him. "I don't give a crap about your past. I like who you are now. But, please, something has to be done about this. Tell your parents at least."

They were another set of bastards. "My parents don't care. They saw me come home with a messed up face and they didn't even bat an eye."

Ichigo frowned as if he didn't believe him. "You should have gone to the police."

"He didn't break anything; it wasn't that bad. But," he paused, "part of me didn't want to get him into trouble-"

"I don't understand; he hit you."

"I don't expect you to-"

"Then help me."

Toushiro sighed. "He's right; I'm messed up. You haven't met my parents yet, but they couldn't give a crap about me. Sojiro was one of the few people who actually seemed to care about me, so... I don't know... I didn't want to believe that he was a bad person."

Ichigo held him tighter. "But you ended up leaving him and that's all that matters."

"I shouldn't have dated him in the first place."

"Well, you have me now and I promise that I'll take care of you."

...

The faculty found out about the fake Russian class around two weeks after Halloween. There had been an error in the system where the class had been closed but still showed up on the students' schedules. By then it was too late to transfer into another class so they set up a study hall. It was still a free period, more or less, but now they had someone supervising them. They also had detentions for not reporting the class.

"This sucks," Ichigo muttered, "We could have gotten away with the credits. And, of course, my dad wasn't too pleased with he got the email-"

"Wait, they sent out an email?" Toushiro asked worriedly.

"Last night, but it's no big deal; I mean, it wasn't our fault."

"Yeah, try telling that to my parents. They're gonna disown me."

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay my house is always open.

"How very kind of you."

Ichigo gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the teacher arrived.

...

Toushiro very rarely had dinner with his parents, but tonight he was called down to eat and forced to endure tense silence and dry meatloaf. He knew the real reason why they were eating together; he was just waiting for the hammer to fall. He didn't have an appetite and after around three bites he gave up trying to eat and stared at his lap.

He would have texted Ichigo to pass the time but his father did not like phones at the table. Despite his own rule he would leave the table if his phone ever rang, but if he caught Toushiro texting he would be in even more trouble. The rule made no sense; it wasn't as if they talked anyway. The urge to take the phone from his pocket was strong, though.

"Toushiro, put your phone on the table, please; you know the rules." His father seemed to read his mind.

"Yes, sir," he muttered and placed it face-down next to his table mat.

"Now, am I to understand that you were taking a fake class?"

There it was. Toushiro hung his head.

"Do you know what this means? You've put yourself behind one class and compromised your integrity as a student. I am ashamed that you would do such a thing."

"What made you think that this was okay?" his mother chimed in.

"I – I guess that I just needed a break."

"You cannot afford breaks," his father hissed, "if you put yourself behind how will that affect you chances of going to a good university-"

His cell phone buzzed; the vibrations were magnified against the bare mahogany table. Toushiro swore in his mind as his father narrowed his eyes. Sojiro had impeccable timing as always.

"The school was right to punish you, but now that will be put on your record-"

Another loud buzz.

"It wasn't my fault," Toushiro said quietly, "there was an error in our schedules."

"Didn't you realise that when there was no teacher there was something wrong? Are you that stupid?"

"You should have at least changed classes," his mother added, "and now it's too late for that-"

Another buzz; Toushiro winced.

His father let out a harsh breath. "I think your priorities have become skewered. Your little friends seem to be more important to you than your school work. Give me your phone."

Toushiro's eyes widened; they would see all the text messages. "No-"

"Toushiro, now," his father snapped.

He handed his cell over and waited with a sinking stomach as his father saw everything.

"Fooling around with this boy, huh? Who is he?"

Toushiro hung his head. His heart beat heavily in his chest. "He was my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?" His parents didn't know he was gay, they didn't care to know. He had always wondered how they would react, if they would accept him. But now that seemed to be the least of his worries. "Well, you don't have time for boyfriends. I want you to call this boy and tell him that you don't have time for this because your school work is more important."

"What?" Toushiro exclaimed.

"You heard me. If you have time to fool around with boys then you are obviously not trying your best at school. Now call him." He held out the phone.

Toushiro's throat went dry and he felt his stomach drop. "No, you can't make me do that."

"Don't test my patience."

"I – I don't want to talk to him-"

"And I don't want a failure for a son."

"Dad, please." He felt tears prickle his eyes. He didn't know why he looked to his mother; she nodded to the phone.

"Fine, I'll dial the number."

"No!"

His father pressed the call button and held the ringing phone to him. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks and he wanted to throw up. He could barely bring himself to look at Sojiro, much less talk to him. He took the phone with a shaky hand.

"Hello?"

His throat felt like it was going to explode."Hello, Sojiro..."

...

He cried his eyes out that night. Sojiro had thought that he had told his parents that he hit him. He had shouted Toushiro's ear off and vowed that he was going to hunt him down. His parents had been satisfied with the call and had allowed him to go to his room right after. They had kept his phone, however. His eyes were red and puffy when he woke up and he considered trying to cover them up with eyeliner, but decided against it at the last moment. It would probably make it worse if he started crying again.

Ichigo met him by his locker with a smirk that instantly fell when he saw Toushiro's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"My parents got mad at me."

"What did they do?"

He took a deep breath. "They made me call Sojiro,"

"What? Why the hell did they do that?"

"He texted me during dinner and my dad asked to see my phone. I told them he was my ex but they thought we were still going out and they made me call him to breakup. Now, he thinks I told my parents that he hit me and he's going to come after me, I know it..." his voice trembled and he looked away.

"Well then, I'll just have to fight him off."

"No, you'll get in trouble."

"I told you that I'm going to take care of you. So, I'm not going to let your lunatic ex lay a finger on you."

Toushiro hugged him tightly and he bent down to kiss him.

...

Toushiro was on edge for most of the day; he expected Sojiro to appear out of nowhere and attack him. He didn't see his ex until after lunch as he went to get his books from his locker.

"I'm surprised that you went running to mommy and daddy. I thought they hated you." Sojiro snarled as he corned Toushiro against the lockers.

Toushiro struggled to calm his racing heart. "I didn't tell them-"

"So, what the hell was that last night?"

He swallowed hard. "They thought-"

"They thought what?" Sojiro shouted and shoved Toushiro hard against the lockers. "I told you that if you ever told on me you'd be sorry."

"I didn't tell anyone!"

Sojiro narrowed his eyes and pressed the fist balled in the front of Toushiro's shirt against his neck.

"I don't believe you." He pulled back his other arm. Toushiro shut his eyes and held up his arms. There was a loud thud and Toushiro was knocked to the floor. He cracked open an eye when he found out that nothing hurt and saw that Sojiro was on the floor as well. The dark-haired boy had a hand to the side of his head and was glaring at the person who had hit him. Ichigo towered over him, cracking his knuckles.

"What the hell asshole, wanna try that again?" Sojiro sneered and stood up.

"Gladly," Ichigo replied.

They leapt at each other. A crowd had formed around them; jeering them on and Toushiro knew a teacher wouldn't be far behind. He stood up and glared at the two boys trading blows.

"Stop it!" he yelled but then ignored him.

They seemed to be fighting on equal ground despite that Ichigo was younger and a bit smaller than Sojiro. They were both on the ground, bloody, in a matter of a few minutes and showed no signs of stopping. Toushiro didn't think; this fight was because of him and he had to stop it before they really hurt each other. He threw himself in between them and tried to wrench them apart. He didn't take into consideration that both of them towered head and shoulders over him and was thrown about like a rag-doll. He ignored the throbbing in his face and shoved and elbow into Sojiro's stomach and tried, with all his force, to push Ichigo off of the larger boy.

"What is going on here?" someone shouted and strong arms wrenched the two apart. Ichigo went crashing into the lockers and Sojiro remained on the floor. Their gym teacher glared at them. "You three principal's office, now!"

Ichigo wiped a trail of blood from his chin and straightened his shirt. He shot Sojiro a death glare before grabbing Toushiro's hand and stomping off.

"You didn't have to try to break us apart, you know," the redhead muttered. "The whole point of me fighting him was for you _not_ to get hurt."

Toushiro rolled his eyes despite the fact that one was nearly swollen shut. "Idiot," he growled, "do you know how much trouble we're in? Besides I didn't want you getting hurt for my sake."

Ichigo snorted. "Either way, I taught that bastard a lesson."

...

All three of them were suspended for a week. Toushiro's parents thoroughly chewed him out and grounded him until further notice. He was still phone-less and suspected that he would be for a long time. But, they couldn't take his laptop since he needed it for school.

_-What's the verdict?- _ Ichigo asked.

_-Grounded. I'm not allowed to leave my room-_ Toushiro typed back.

_-Same. Also got extra chores for the week I'm home-_

_-That sucks-_

-Wanna meet up tonight at the park?-

-Sure-

Sneaking out wasn't as hard as he thought it would be and he over judged how long it would take. So, he was ten minutes early. He sat on a bench and pulled his knees into his chest. He wasn't nervous; he knew his parents never checked on him anyway. They hadn't spoken to him since he was grounded and they probably wouldn't for a while. He had never been in this much trouble before. They had told him that if he didn't shape up they would send him off to boarding school. It hadn't been an empty threat, but Toushiro found himself not caring. They hadn't even asked if he was okay or what the fight had been about, but instead of getting mad, like he usually did, he had just turned his back. He was through with caring when they didn't and it felt somewhat refreshing.

"Hey, beautiful."

He was startled from his thought as Ichigo walked up to the bench. He waved with a bandaged hand and sat down next to Toushiro.

The white-haired boy snorted. "Beautiful? Could you get any cheesier?"

"I could." Ichigo grinned.

"Please don't. For the love of god, don't"

"Fine, but only for you."

"Oh my god!"

Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arm around Toushiro's shoulders. "So, Sojiro won't be bothering you anymore."

Toushiro shrugged. "I dunno; parents still have my phone."

"I was telling you. He has a concussion. I'd say I walked away victorious with only a busted mouth and this." He waved his bandaged arm.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow. "You gave him a concussion?"

"Well, he might have fallen and hit his head; I might have pushed him. Whatever, the asshole deserved it."

"Your dad must have been furious."

"Actually, when I told him Sojiro was going to beat you up he congratulated me. Only grounded me 'cause that's what 'parents are supposed to do'."

Toushiro chuckled.

"You could probably still come over and he'd be fine with it."

"Your dad is crazy."

"Tell me about it."

Toushiro grinned and leaned into Ichigo's chest. "I can't believe you picked a fight for me."

"Well, yeah, I ... uh, I really like you. You're my boyfriend."

"Thanks, you idiot."

Ichigo smiled and kissed the side of his forehead.

"You know what? Let's go back to your house. I doubt my parents will notice if I'm gone for the night."

...

They spent the night under Ichigo's sheets trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was easier said than done. Toushiro hadn't known how talented Ichigo was with his tongue and Ichigo hadn't known certain parts of his boy were so sensitive. The condoms that Isshin had given them were put to good use. Their first time was clumsy and a slightly awkward as they were both sore and covered in various bruises, but it was by far better than all the times he had been with Sojiro. They woke up in each other's arms – a tangle of naked limbs – and stared into each other's arms for a while. For the first time in Toushiro's life he felt like he was really and truly wanted.

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up, Ichigo; you're ruining the mood."

They still kissed.

* * *

**Well, this was the first and probably last time I'll do a high school fic. And now back to drabbles. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it; drop off a review if you did.**

**-Mymomomo**


	7. S - W

'**S' is for Stampede**

Ichigo stared in horror as the herd of wildebeest stampeded towards him. There was no escape; he was trapped in the middle of an African savannah seeing his life flash before his eyes. The wildebeest drew closer at an alarming rate and –

Toushiro slapped him on the arm. "Take that thing off if it's making you so scared," he muttered.

Ichigo sighed as the wildebeest harmlessly ran past him, some even went through him, but now the magic was ruined. He grumbled as he took of the virtual-reality helmet.

"You're no fun, you know that," he muttered to his boyfriend.

"You looked ready to wet yourself; don't give me that, Kurosaki," Toushiro said with a glare.

Ichigo grinned. "What, stampedes are scary."

'**T' is for Treacherous**

"You're family is going where?"

"We're climbing mount Fuji for new years. Wanna come?"

"Why?"

"Dad decided that we needed a bit of 'adventure' in our lived and a treacherous hike up a mountain side might do the words exactly."

"He does realise that you fight hollows almost daily, right?"

"It's not _treacherous_ enough, apparently."

'**U' is for Under**

Ichigo believed that his boyfriend had him under a spell. When they first went out all he could think about were his teal eyes and the way his hair fell messily around his face. He caught himself daydreaming in class a few times. Keigo teased him for smiling at the teacher once, when he really was just thinking about Toushiro's face. Toushiro had him under a spell, or some kind of _kido_, it was the only explanation he could think of, because this, this was too all consuming, to fluttery, and way too happy to be love.

"I was just thinking about you," Toushiro said as Ichigo barged into his office.

The redhead blushed slightly. "Really, about what?"

"I get off early on Friday next week; we should do something together."

And suddenly that was all Ichigo could think about for the entire week. Yes, Toushiro definitely had him under a spell

'**V' is for Volt**

Volt; the unit for electric potential and force, Ichigo recited almost mechanically in his mind. He wanted to throw his physics homework out through the window. He knew what a volt was, he knew what everything was, hell, he had an eighty-seven percent average in the class. So why the hell didn't this problem make any sense?

"Easy, Ichigo, let's no pull out any hair; shall we?" Toushiro called from his desk.

Ichigo hadn't realised that he'd been yanking on his hair. He let his hand drop to the desktop.

"Let me see," Toushiro came over to Rangiku's desk, where Ichigo was stationed with his physics while he finished up his paperwork. He might as well put the desk to good use; Rangiku never used it anyway.

"I got every other one – even the harder ones," Ichigo complained as Toushiro leaned over his worksheet. After about ten seconds he stood up and pointed to the problem.

"Ichigo, what's this number?" he asked.

The redhead frowned and looked at the paper. "25.8"

And this?"

"25. – oh!"

Toushiro sighed and shook his head in amusement. "I don't think physics is the problem. You just need to fix your handwriting."

'**W' is for Wrist**

Toushiro had very tiny wrists. They were so small that Ichigo could hold both of them in one hand. It was very useful when it came to tickle fights or having him fish things out of tight nooks and crannies. But, it also put Toushiro at a high risk for sprains, fractures, and even broken bones, especially with his line of work. He was a proficient fighter, however, so injuries rarely took place. Ichigo knew better than to worry about his boyfriend.

He kept an eye out anyway especially whenever he saw Toushiro s sparring. He was sparring with his fourth seat one afternoon when he launched into a back hand-spring and somehow ended up falling to the ground and landed on his back with a heavy thump. He slowly got up, cradling his sword-hand and shoved a way anyone running to help. Ichigo knew he was in pain, though, and, despite his protests, examined the small wrist.

"Now, I'm not saying that your wrists are fragile, but they're fragile."


	8. X - Z

'**X' is for X-ray**

"Are those really your bones," Toushiro asked, looking in puzzlement at the x-ray photographs Ichigo was showing him.

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

Toushiro frowned, "How did they do that?"

"It's called an x-ray machine. It's specifically designed for doctors to look at what's inside your body without having to hack it up."

Toushiro looked bewildered. "But how?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, something about electromagnetic waves; you'll have to ask my dad bout it."

Toushiro looked at the cast around Ichigo's arm wistfully and chewed the inside of his cheek as if thinking about something.

"No, Shiro, I'm not going to let you break any bones just so you can see how it's done."

'**Y' is for Yoga**

Yoga was quickly becoming a fad around Karakura and Ichigo tried his hardest no to get sucked into any trends, but he let this one slip through his barriers. Orihime had pointed out how stressed he had been lately and suggested that he try yoga to relax. He was shocked to find that it actually worked; he did feel more relaxed and began to look forward to the weekly classes. Then when his instructor mentioned partner yoga he knew exactly what he had to do.

Toushiro unwillingly agreed to Ichigo's demands. He argued that he didn't have time to relax but Ichigo wore him down. Plus, spending time together was always a good thing, he relented. Ichigo realised that it really had been a good idea to introduce Toushiro to yoga because not only did his overworked boyfriend seem a bit more refreshed after each sessions but he got to spend a few hours a week staring at him stretching in thin, form-fitting clothes. Yes, yoga had definitely been a good choice.

'**Z' is for zipper**

"It's stuck, Kurosaki, I already tried," Toushiro huffed as Ichigo tugged on the zipper of his winter coat. It refused to move either up or down, rendering the small captain trapped in a half-fastened coat.

Ichigo sighed, "Well, you can't go out without a coat and I guess this one has seen its final days."

Toushiro had been using one of Ichigo's old coats from when he was younger, since he hadn't seen the need to buy one. Ichigo honestly loved when Toushiro wore his clothes, whether they were his old outfits which he had dug up from the attic or his current clothes that had the small _shinigmi_ swimming in them. Toushiro didn't care too much about what he wore as long as it was nothing he considered too weird, colourful, childish, or... he actually had a long list of things he refused to wear, now that Ichigo thought about it. Maybe he just liked wearing Ichigo's clothes as much as the redhead liked seeing him in them.

"You could borrow Karin's coat for tonight, "Ichigo suggested and helped Toushiro to pull the coat over his head.

"I'm not wearing a girl's coat," Toushiro snapped, "not even in your dreams."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I have never dreamt of you in girls' clothes, for your information." Well, not recently anyway. "Besides, it's a coat; they all look the same. You'll look like a cute, fluffy ball of down either way."

"I look like a what?" Toushiro growled. "Do you really want to go out tonight?"

"What I meant to saw was that you look good in anything. Now, go get the coat, please."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "Only because you asked so nicely."

"I love you," Ichigo called as he went up stairs and grinned when he saw Toushiro blush.

"Yeah yeah, you too, whatever."

* * *

**And that wraps this up :) **

**I'll admit it was a fun exercise, and who knows if I get more prompts I might end up doing more drabbles**

**-Mymomomo**


End file.
